


Savages

by blueberrysanscake



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Adding tags as I go along, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrysanscake/pseuds/blueberrysanscake
Summary: "We don't see very many pretty girls in these here parts," the two of you cling to each other as he looks you up and down."Especially don't see no 'megas."
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Original Female Character(s), Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191





	1. “There’s a crazy guy with a chainsaw...”

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a one shot to help me jump into writing again but here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> what can i say, imma slut for A/B/O verse and good ole leatherboy <3

You let out a curse as the van hit yet another pothole and sent you flying in your seat. It was a stupid idea to be here, spring break and this was your friends idea of a good vacay? Road tripping through Texas? You rolled your eyes again as you looked out the window. In the driver's seat was Daniel, an Alpha who, though attractive, was a complete asshole. Though in your opinion, most Alphas kinda were. 

His girlfriend Becca, and your roommate, sat in the passengers seat, obnoxiously singing along to the radio. She was also an Omega, like yourself, but was what most people considered what an omega should be. Beautiful, outgoing, and personable, unlike yourself. You were quiet, stubborn, and a ball of anxiety. It was her idea to drag you along on this, stating you needed to get out more. Huffing again to yourself, you leaned your forehead against the window, seeking some sort of cool relief from the heat. The van Daniel had rented of course didn't have a functioning a/c, and the five of you were forced to swelter in the Texan heat. Barbara and Billy didn't seemed to be bothered, the two Betas sat overlapping each other in the middle row as they heavily pawed at each other. You could see Daniel glancing at them through the rearview mirror and grinning, he caught your eye and winked at you as you scoffed.

Lifting your leg you kicked at the back of their seat.  
"Knock," kick.  
"It," kick.  
"Off, kick.  
"Already!" Kick, kick.  
They sprung apart as Becca laughed in her seat. Billy joining in her laughter as he turned to look back at you, "C'mon Baby face, don't be jealous. You know you're always invited." He grinned at you as Barbara smirked.

"Ugh!"

[||]****

"We're gonna run outta gas if we don't find a place soon." Though Daniel said it in a calm tone, you could smell his nervousness. Becca laid a hand on his thigh and rubbed, smiling at him in an attempt to comfort him. Billy sat forward in his seat, squeezing between the two front seats as he chatted with Becca. Beside him, Barbara sat hunched over a map. It wasn't that late in the day, just passed noon, you had been traveling for hours without seeing any signs of life besides the few cow pastures scattered about. Inside you felt a ball of anxiety build up, your stomach cramping in response. 

"Look! Up ahead there's a gas station!" Becca shouted out joyfully and you all hurried looked in the direction she was pointing. Sure as shit there on the left side of the road sat a shabby little gas station. A collective sigh of relief could be heard throughout the van, as it came closer into view.

Pulling into the empty lot, you looked out your window and felt a shiver run up your spine. I have a bad feeling about this. You trusted in your instincts, they'd never let you down before, but before you could even open your mouth to say anything the gang had opened the doors and all practically leapt out the van. 

You considered staying in your seat, but your cramping legs and numb ass requested otherwise, so you followed suit.

Stepping out the sliding side door, Billy was leaned against the side lighting a cigarette. He winked at you as you made eye contact and you couldn't help the blush that heated up your face. Brushing past him you heard Becca and Barbara mention the bathroom as they rounded the corner, going around to the back of the store. And you followed Daniel inside.

Opening the worn out door, still no a/c greeted you, if anything it was hotter in here that outside. You wiped the sweat from your brown and smoothed out your thigh length sundress. Daniel was at the register, leaning against it as he seemed to be arguing with the older woman behind the counter.

"What do you mean, you have no gas? Is this not a fucking gas station?!" He puffed up at the woman, attempting to intimidate her. She light her cigarette and raised an eyebrow clearly unimpressed. You subtly raised your nose and sniffed, she was a Beta.  
Finally taking notice of you, her eyes slowly trailed you up and down and she blew out some smoke. 

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing."  
Daniel turned and glanced at you, rolling his eyes as he turned back to her.

"Look, can you just tell me when you'll have gas?"

She stared at you a moment longer, before turning her attention back to him and took another drag of her cigarette, "Could be this afternoon, could be tomorrow."

As he continued to argue you took a look around. The inside of the store was just as dirty as the outside. Layers of dust and grime coated the walls and shelves, and you wondered just how many people made it out this far. Walking up to the counter, you stood only at Daniels shoulders and you give the lady your sweetest smile.

"Well, could you at least point us in the direction of the nearest gas station that does have gas?" You blinked up at her, and she smirked down at you, unimpressed with your antics it seemed. "There ain't one."

You could feel Daniel start to shake in rage, he always has had a temper.

"Ya know what? Fuck it, we'll find one ourselves." He spits at the woman and roughly grabs you by the back of the collar of your dress and practically drags you out the door. Before you pass the doorway you see her smile, a knowing sort of smile, and wave.

"Everyone get in the fucking van! We're leaving." Shoving you forward you scramble to get back to your seat as everyone follows, knowing better than to test the angry Alpha's patience. Even Becca is silent as she buckles up in her seat. As he pulls out, back into the road you turn in your seat and watch through the dust trail as the gas station slips farther and farther away.

It's quiet for the first few minutes, before Billy breaks the silence.

"So, uh, got an ideas?" He speaks directly to Daniel, who tightens his grip on the steering wheel. 

"There has to be something out here, that old bitch was just clearly lying to get us to buy from her instead of someone else." Though his words are spoke confidently, you can smell the spark of anxiety rolling through him.

Right on cue the gas light turns on and a thick silence fills the van. No one has a plan. Fuck.

Thirty more minutes pass by, and the silence is now almost suffocating. Fear is slowly poisoning the air, as if it wasn't hard enough to breathe in the heat. 

This time it's Barbara who shouts.  
"There's a house!" She points to the right side, and sure enough in the distance sits what appears to be a two story farmhouse. Spirits begin to lift as everyone anxiously stares at what is hopefully your saving grace.

Nothing more is said as Daniel turns into the driveway. The closer you get to the house, the more the bad feeling returns to you. The grass surrounding it is overgrown, old tractors and farming equipment sit rusting throughout the yard. The house itself, well, to say it looked like shit would be an understatement. Paint peeling off the sides, the wood turning grey from weather and you can see broken windows scattered along the home.

In the passenger seat it seems Becca shares your uncertainty, "Danny? I don't know about this.."

He rolls his eyes, "Shut up, pussy."

She shrinks into her seat and you glare at the back of his head, Jackass.  
Feeling your gaze he raises his brows at you through the mirror, as if daring you to speak. You're not stupid, so you remain silent.

Just as the van pulls in front of the house it officially runs out of gas. 

Barbara scratches her head and attempts a weak smile, "Alright, who's knocking?"

In the end it was the boys who knocked. Becca and Barbara sat together in the second row, Becca climbing in the back as soon as Daniel left, and they huddled close together. You could smell their fear, and while you got that this wasn't the ideal situation, it wasn't like there was a real reason to be scared. You had gotten out of the van, stretching your legs as you watched them stand at the door. Daniel slammed his fist against the door, the sound echoing around the empty farm and you scoffed, he was so disrespectful. Billy was shaking his head as the two walked back to you.

"Becca, let's go. Barbara go with Billy. You guys check around back, try to find some fuel cans." The girls got out of the van as Billy lit another cigarette. Barbara snatched it out of his mouth and stole a drag before handing it back, and Becca clung to Daniel's arm as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"G-go where?" Becca stammered and you felt sympathy for her. She had been your roommate in collage for the past two years, and while you honestly didn't consider you guys friends, you did care for her. 

"I wanna check out the house."

It was almost comical how big her eyes got at his words, but instead you frowned.

"What about me?" 

He glanced back at you as if he'd forgotten you were there, and the two Betas started off to the back of the house.

"Just stay with the van." He grabbed Becca's arm and the two of them walked up the porch, into the house.

Cursing under your breath, you climbed into the middle row seat and slammed the door shut behind you. Laying down, you couldn't help but pout. You were always left behind! Grumbling under your breath you grabbed someone's backpack and pushed it under your head, Daniel was most likely dragging Becca into the house for a quickie and you were sure the two Betas would do the same around back. With nothing else to do, you closed your house and took a nap, damn those horny bastards.

[||]****

You honestly weren't sure what woke you up. 

The screams, or the chainsaw.

Sitting bolt right up in your seat you lunged for the door as Barbara ran from around the back of the house.

Your heart dropped when you got a good look at her.

Her clothes were torn, and she was running with a limp, but that wasn't what took your breath away.

It was that she was covered in blood.

You immediately felt fear run up your spine, feeling like a bolt of electricity as she bounded towards you, screaming.  
You jumped out the van as you met her and she plowed into you.

"What the fuck happened?"

She was crying as she grabbed onto you and the two of you ran back to the van.  
"He killed him! Oh my god, he's dead! He's dead! And he's coming!"

The air was soured with fear and you couldn't tell who it was coming from, you or her. Grabbing her arms as the two of you sat in the middle seats and she viciously tried shutting the door, the blood coating her hands making it difficult for her. Finally she slammed it shut and lunged for the drivers seat, still screaming and crying. In the distance you could still hear the chainsaw. 

"What's going on?!" You shouted over her screams. She stopped and looked back at you, her face filled with pure terror. 

"A man with a chainsaw. He killed Billy." And just like that you felt like screaming too. You froze as she scrambled around the front, looking for the keys.

"Where are they? Where are they?"

You snapped your head in the direction of the house, "Daniel has them."

One look shared between the two of you, and in sync you each opened your respective doors and bolted for the house. Surely they had to have heard the chaos happening out here already.  
Climbing up the steps so quickly, you almost tripped and the two of you burst through the door way. 

"DANIEL! BECCA!"  
She screamed beside you and you turned to her and hissed, "Shut up! He'll hear you!"

She nodded in response and the two of you made your way into the dark house. "I-I think we should split up. We can find them faster and get the fuck outta here!" She loudly whispered to you, and you knew that was a bad idea. That's how everyone always died in horror movies. But it also may be your best chance to find them, so you could only nod in response. 

She took the upstairs, leaving you with the basement. 

Straight across the hallway from the front door were steps heading down, and you thought your heart would be out of your chest as you started down, into the darkness. 

The walls were disgusting, covered in layered and layers of who knew what, but what truly unsettled you was the scratch marks covering the walls. As if someone had been dragged down here.  
You whimpered as fear got the best of you, and you finally made it to the bottom step and immediately felt bile rise up into your mouth.

It was, in a word, fucking horrific.

The walls were covered in blood, dirt, and who knows what else. Tools, knives, and bones were scattered across every available surface. To your right sat two giant deep freezers, both chained with padlocks. And in the middle of the room was a table, it was cluttered with butchered meat. And oh, how you hoped it was beef.

As you stood frozen in shock a groan came from your left and as you turned and made eye contact, you immediately bent over and vomited.

There, hanging on a hook like a piece of fucking meat, was Becca.

The metal hook was gouged into her back and she let out groans and whimpers as she hung, blood dripping from her as it collected in a bucket at her feet. You burst into tears as you ran to her.

"B-Becca! Oh my- What? H-how?"  
Stuttered through your tears and you raised your hands to your hair, painfully clenching and pulling at your locks. You didn't want to touch her and risk making it worse, but you couldn't just leave her. 

"H-help me..." She sobbed out, her cries bounced in your head, as the gravity of the situation settled on you.

She stared down at you and you both knew you couldn't get her down, you weren't strong enough and she was too far gone. You grabbed her hands and held them to your face, closing your eyes as you felt her grasp on her hand go slack, and you choked out a sob. Before you could take another breath, you heard more screaming upstairs.

Barbara!

Without a second glance behind you, you take off for the stairs. You take them two at a time and realize you no longer could hear the chainsaw or Barbara. Recklessly you call out, "BARBARA!"

Thumping can be heard upstairs and just as you make it to the bottom of the stairs leading up, Barbara is barreling down to you. In one motion she grabs you and the two of you run out the door, leaping over the steps completely as she drags you passed the van towards the road. "Did you find Daniel?" The terror in your voice causes it to crack and she doesn't even glance at you while saying, "He's dead!"

You let out a cry and continue forward despite the burning in your lungs. 

You hear thundering footsteps on the porch as the chainsaw tears back to life, and you can't help but look back, instantly regretting doing so.

The man with the chainsaw was fucking huge. He barreled towards the two of you swinging it wildly, and beside you Barbara screams. Taking in his appearance you don't know what scares you more, the chainsaw or his giant build. He was yelling incoherently as he chased the two of you and you think it must be due to the mask covering the lower half of his face, you were too fast. The thought gave you hope as you both raced to the road. 

The heat and all the running was causing your lungs to burn in agony, but the two of you pressed on, his yelling and the sound of the saw becoming more and more distant. After a few more minutes on the main road you couldn't take it anymore and tripped, pulling the two of you down in a painful heap. You lay there, crying as Barbara does the same. You're not sure how long it's been before you both climb back to your feet and stare at each other.

She's still covered in blood, her own, or your friend's, you don't want to know. But you can see the fear and exhaustion in her face and she almost collapses into you as you tightly hug her as she cries. Some fucking spring break.

[||]****

The two of you have been walking for what feels like hours now, too exhausted to have any concept of time. There was no plan, no strategy. Nothing more than just to survive.  
Given the events of the day, you didn't feel the need to complain about the heat anymore, and besides the sun was now setting and it brought with it slightly cooler temperatures. As the sun cast an orange glow across the fields, the two of you slow down, before coming to a halt completely. You practically collapse on top of each other, just barely able to make it over to the ditch. At least the grass softened the fall. As the two of you lay there, not a word was spoke between you. Nothing had been said since the house, not even to cry.

You laid there side by side, and you slowly reach out and grab her hand, finding comfort in her squeezing you back. Nothing but the sound of your heavily panting and the cicadas filled the air, and if the circumstances had been different it almost could've been nice. Just as the two of you began to relax a car engine could be heard in the distance and the two of you sat bolt right up. Staring at each other you both slowly lean forward to see headlights coming your way, and a smile breaks out across your face. You stumble as you stand, and you pull Barbara up as you make your way to the middle of the road and the car is close enough to see you now. You both tiredly wave your hands, voices to hoarse to yell and it slowly comes to a stop about ten feet in front of you.

Like a stand off, the car just sits there, and the uneasy feeling returns. Before you can voice it however, Barbara is already limping towards the drivers side. As she draws nearer you follow behind her, unwilling to leave her side. The door opens up and the uneasiness is replaced with relief as a sheriff steps out of the vehicle.

You join Barbara as he takes a look at the two of you, "Are you girls okay?"  
You could laugh at the question if you had more in you, instead you let out a huff of air. "You have to help us! There's a crazy guy with a chainsaw, he murdered our friends!" 

He doesn't look surprised at her words, instead a grin slips across his face.

"You don't say?" He reaches for the flashlight at his hip and turns it on, blinding the two of you as he shines it in your faces. 

"We don't see very many pretty girls in these here parts," the two of you cling to each other as he looks you up and down.

"Especially don't see no 'megas." He laughs and Barbara takes a step closer to you. Before either one of you have a chance to move he's swung his flashlight and hit her straight across the face, her exhausted body falling to the ground and you cry out as you attempt to run. As you do you feel a hand wrap up in your hair and yank you back, tripping over your friend's body as you fall back against his chest. 

He sniffs your hair and that's the last thing you feel before he hits you too with the light, knocking you unconscious.


	2. “I’ve never had me a girl before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like it’s kinda rushed, but breaking in new stories isn’t my forte ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hope you guys like it anyways :P

You wake up to muffled screaming.

It takes you a moment to open your eyes, and when you do, you wish you hadn't. 

You're tied to a chair, sitting at a dinner table. To your left sits Barbara at the head, she's the one that's screaming. There's a dirty rag tied around her mouth, and you quickly realize you have the same. Dark spots dance in your vision, and you slowly move your head to look around. 

Sitting across from you is the old woman from the gas station. She happily munches on her food, her plate full of sausage and scrambled eggs, and she hums under her breath. At the opposite end of the table is the sheriff, and you feel a coil of hatred build up in your chest. You wish to scream at him, but Barbara was doing enough of that for the two of you.

A movement to your right catches your attention, and you move your gaze in that direction, freezing as your eyes lock with another's.

It's the man with the chainsaw, the man with the human face mask. He's leaned down, staring at you, and you start to feel faint again. He's even bigger up close, too big for his chair as he's hunched over, as if trying to appear smaller. A mop of wild, dark curls sits on his head, and big brown eyes stare back at you. 

The old hag laughs, "Good evening little 'Mega!"

The sheriff joins in her laughter, and throws a sausage at Barbara.

"If you don't shut up all that hollering we'll throw you in the basement!"  
She continues to cry, but stops screaming and all that's heard is the sound them eating. Stealing another glance at the man beside you, you find him still staring. Despite him being the scariest motherfucker you've ever seen, you can't help but glare up at him. He doesn't seem to care. Taking in a deep breath, you smell pure Alpha oozing off him and your heart skips a beat. He lets loose a low rumble from his chest, and you lose your breath for a second. The old hag slams a hand down on the table, and he jumps more than you do.

"None of that at the dinner table! Have some damn manners!"  
He nods frantically beside you and mumbles incoherently. The sheriff rolls his eyes. "Big dumb bastard."

The man hunches in on himself and you wonder how he is scared of them.

He carefully scoops up some scrambled eggs and takes a bite, digging into his food. You turn your head to look at Barbara and find she's already looking at you. You can see in her eyes she's not going down without a fight, and it's comforting in a strange way. The two of you sit in silence, the occasional whimper slipping past your lips as the family finishes their meal. 

The old hag lights a cigarette as she looks at you and smiles.

"Such a pretty 'Mega you are," she coos. The sheriff lets out a bark of laughter, you feel his disgusting eyes on you and you refuse to look at him, instead staring the woman dead in the eyes.  
"I never had me one of them before."  
She licks her lips and laughs.

You don't understand the meaning behind her words, but it scares you regardless. Just as you open your mouth to yell the sheriff stands and makes his way towards Barbara.  
"We don't get very many 'Megas out this way, mainly ole Betas and the occasional Alpha. But don't you worry too much 'bout it," he's now standing behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders and meets your eyes.  
"Ya'll taste the same anyways."

A sickening grin stretches across his face and Barbara thrashed around in her chair and starts up her muffled screaming, as the two old Betas laugh at your fear, you can smell its stench filling the room and the man besides you rumbles in his chest as he leans closer to you again. Against your bindings you start to struggle too, desperately tugging at the ropes as you begin to scream. The old hag covers her ears with her hands and yells, "You two cut that out!"

The sheriff grabs Barbara roughly by her hair and slam her head forward, into the table, when he straightens her back up you can see blood gushing from forehead and you can't help but whimper in fear.

"Tommy boy, get these too downstairs and take care of them! I'm tired o' listening to their screamin'."

The man beside you, Tommy, stands quickly, sending his chair flying behind you and he rushes over to Barbara and begins roughly untying her. Seeing a chance of escape she struggles more, and as he undoes the ropes tying her to her chair she claws at him and he lets out a growling noise and begins dragging her away, not even batting an eye at her useless attempts to get away. 

Your own eyes fill with tears as you begin to sob, your body so filled with terror you wish you could vomit. The old lady has already left the table, taking the dishes with as she wonders off to what you assume must be the kitchen behind you and the sheriff has taken a seat in the chair your friend once sat. You helpless cry as he just sits and stares at you, still grinning maliciously. And you wish you could claw that grin off his disgusting face.

Barbara's screams grow distant, it sounds like he took her to possibly a basement, as now the faint sounds come from underneath you. Suddenly the screams die out, as quickly as they started, and you choke out another cry. "Ain't no point in your tears, ain't gonna get you nowhere here."  
He chuckles, and you summon as much hatred as you can as you meet his eyes.

The lady is back, still clearing the table and the man, Tommy, rushes back into the room, stopping in the doorway as he looks at you. The sheriff turns to him and scoffs, "Well? What the fuck you waitin on, stupid? Go get her!"

He shakes his head as he lumbers to you and he stands behind you and grips the back of your chair. You hear a noise coming from him, like a strangled squealing and it only scares you more.  
Can he not talk? 

The sheriff slams a hand on the table, making the both of you jump as the lady hisses out for him to watch out for her damn dishes!

"Don't you start that shit with me, boy! Go put that bitch with the others!"

He makes the sounds again, and tightens his grip on the chair with so much pressure, you can hear the wood groan in response.

"Oh, shut your yappin, Hoyt. My boy don't ever ask for nothin', let him keep her." At her words your stomach drops, and you don't know what could be worse. She looks over at you from where she's stacking dishes and smiles at you, and you cringe in your seat.  
"I never had me a girl before."

You can feel him shifting behind you, and the sheriff, Hoyt, scoffs again and gives you a nasty look.

"Fine! But she's your responsibility! She causes any trouble or gets into anything and I'll take care o' her myself." He spits out and stands, turning on his heel and storming out. You can hear the sound of a screen door snapping shut, and a few seconds later the patrol car turning on and driving away. 

Silence falls in the house, as the old lady grabs her dishes and moves away, leaving the top of you alone.

Such a big dining room suddenly felt suffocatingly small.

Behind you, Tommy shifts on his feet before using his grip on the back of the chair to turn it to face him. You hadn't gotten a good look at him before, so you take this opportunity to take in as much as you can. And as you do you're thankful your bladders already empty.

Starting with his boots, brown leather worn out, nearly falling apart around his huge feet. His pants are filthy, covered in dirt, cuts, and blood. He's wearing an apron, it reeks so badly your eyes water, and like his pants its covered in absolute filth. Underneath it he's wearing a long sleeved button up, perhaps it was once white but is now a yellowed brown, the sleeves are rolled up to just below his elbows.  
And finally his face.

But... not his face  
It's half covered by a roughly stitched mask, it has a hole cut into where his mouth sits, making it rather unnerving to look at. Big brown eyes, almost black, stare back at you from behind it and you finally have no more tears left, so you silently return his gaze.

Finally, after minutes of silence between the two of you and drops down to one knee and begins undoing your own bindings, you consider running, your muscles instinctively tightening in response and feeling it he places a rough hand on your leg and squeezes. You whimper and he never looks up from what he's doing, the message clear. Done with your legs he moves up to your wrists and you look away, looking around the gross room at anything but him. 

Feeling the last rope fall away you only have a second if freedom before you are quickly snatched up and thrown over his shoulder. You panic, kicking and slamming your fists against his back as he doesn't so much as flinch. You grab the dirty rag in your mouth and yank it down so it hangs around your neck.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

You scream and his only response is to tighten his grip on your waist and you gasp for breath, the screams dying in your throat. You struggle to get away, to get his grip to loosen but it only serves to get him to tighten it more and you're now being brought up a flight of stairs. As he makes his way up, the front door is straight ahead and you stop struggling, freedom is so unexpectedly close and the reality of your situation sets in as he clears the top step and heads down the hall.

It's so incredibly dark you wonder how he can make his way around, and you try to store every turn and twist you take in the back of your head but it's useless. You're too disoriented and it's just too dark.

Finally he stops at a doorway and opens it, stepping into the room and using his foot to close it behind you. He takes a few steps into the room and flings you off his shoulder. There's a few seconds where you're airborne and it doesn't even register with you before you're bouncing on a very springy and worn out bed. He hear him take a step and finally a light is on. He's stood beside you, having switched on the dusty little lamp on the deteriorating bedside table. Taking a quick look around you take in the room.

It's small. And dirty, much like the rest of the house. Not much furniture to be seen, besides a dresser sitting against the wall to your right. Two big windows sit on the wall opposite where you sit on the bed, and another doorway stands in the middle of the wall to your left. The walls themselves are weathered, wallpaper pealing away. 

Your gaze comes back to the brute standing in front of you, and your face gives way to a snarl as he's just standing there, still staring.

"What?!"

You bark up at him and immediately flinch, what were you thinking?! You didn't want to antagonize him.

He doesn't say a word, just turns on his heel and moves over to the dresser, reaching behind him to undo his apron and he lays it across the top. As he's busy digging through his drawers your gaze goes back to the windows, and as much as the urge is there, you're not stupid enough to make a run for it. 

Where could you go? Who would help you? Could you get away before they could get you? 

Your thoughts move on to your friends, and you pull your knees up to your chest and rest your forehead on them. You wish you could cry, but find you just don’t have it in you. Grief fills your chest, and it feels like you're suffocating. Before you know it your breathing is heavy and you're wheezing. You hear footsteps rush over to you and you only curl in on yourself more, tightening the grip you have around your legs.

You sense him standing in front of you, and can feel the uncertainty waving off him. It only angers you more, but you're too exhausted to fight. Lifting your head, you look up at him and he's once again staring. He suddenly reaches out and grabs you by the collar of your shirt and drags you up the bed, shoving you down and your head hits the pillow. Your grip slips from around your legs but before you can move again he's yanking the blanket spread out over the bed up and around you, tucking you in. You freeze as his hands roughly tuck the blanket around your body as you lay sprawled across the bed. 

You're so confused, and scared. You feel the Alpha in him attempting to sooth your panic, and you're just too tired to fight it. You unhappily glare up at him as he makes a satisfied grunt and backs away, turning off the lamp and plunging the room in darkness once again and he moves to sit against the wall across from you, his long legs stretched out away from him. His hands rest at his side and you can no longer see his eyes. Only feel his gaze one you.

Refusing to play into his little game you angrily move away, scooting closer to the wall and grab fist fulls of the old blanket and tug it under your chin. You can't help but take a sniff and a warmth spreads through your body as the woodsy sent of the Alpha waves over you, and as much as you hate it, it comforts you in a sick way. As you drift off into unconsciousness, that’s your last thought.

If he hadn't just brutally murdered your friends, it might've actually been nice.


	3. The motherfucking chickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i forgot about this story for a lil bit...
> 
> but here’s another chapter :D
> 
> i rewrote a few small bits, i want this to be based off TCM : new beginning leatherface, with the smaller mask. but other than that, no changes :)

Your first coherent thought as you wake up is you asking yourself why it's so fucking hot. 

Without opening your eyes you let out a growl and roughly shove your blanket off you as you turn on your side in an attempt to get comfy. You'd never been a morning person, and you certainly weren't gonna start being one now. 

Despite the missing covers you still feel sweat sliding down the back of your neck and you let loose a swear. Becca was always complaining about being cold, and instead of just putting on a long sleeve like a normal person she'd rather turn the heat up. In even the dead of summer.

Inconsiderate bitch.

"Becca! Turn the fucking heat off already! You're not the only one who lives here, ya know!" You bark out and roughly fluff your pillow, still attempting to get comfortable.

Silence is your only reply and you open your eyes as you sit up, opening your mouth to berate her for giving you the silent treatment... 

Oh.

That's right...

Your mouth shuts as you take in your surroundings, and another droplet of sweat makes it's way down your brow. You aren't bothered to wipe it away, as your body seems frozen in shock. Pure, unfiltered fear grips you as the previous nights memories come rushing back to you and you can't help but let out a whimper as you feel your bottom lip start to tremble.

You're still in the nasty old house, and you're completely alone.

The masked man is gone, and so are your friends. Though before you'd never considered them as such, when you no longer have something you seen to realize its value a lot more. You bite your lip to stop the tremble, and no tears fall from your eyes. You guess you must've cried them all out already.

Taking a deep breathe you listen, searching for any sound to indicate there's someone home. 

Silence.

As the memories come back, so does your fight or flight response, and you'd be damned if you weren't gonna try your best to get the fuck out of here.

Pushing the rest of the blankets off you, you carefully step down off the bed and wince as the floorboards creaked in response. You pause for a second, before continuing. The door was left open and all you can see is a hallway. Now being more aware to tread extra carefully, you tiptoe out of the room, and stop at the doorframe. To your right are more doors and a big window at the end of the hall, and to your left you see the stairs leading down.

You feel your anxiety spike as you carefully make your way down, trying to hug to the walls as best you can. You figure most people walk down the middle, so that's where the boards will make the most noise due to all the more damage. Only the faintest of creaks let loose as you pass by and you feel confident in your thinking. 

Now standing at the top of the stairs you crouch down to scope out the area.

Immediately down the stairs a few feet from the bottom sits the front door, it's open with only the screen door left to block your escape. To the right you can see a chair and a corner of the dining room table, and the left side seems to be a living room, if the beaten down old couch is anything to go by. You listen, holding your breathe for any possible sounds, and slowly let it loose as strangely enough, the only sounds you hear are what you guess to be chickens coming from somewhere further in the house. 

Your adrenaline pumps in your veins and you resist the urge to make a run for it. That's how they always die in horror movies. You have to be quick, but quiet. Thinking back to the houses occupants, you consider their possible whereabouts. You first saw the old hag working back at the grungy old gas station, so you hope she's back there by now. The nasty old man could be out patrolling, given that's what he was doing when he'd found and brought you here. And that leaves the Alpha.

You shudder at the thought of him, and hope you're wrong in your assumptions that he's most likely lurking around somewhere. 

Of course these are all rough assumptions, and you now damn well what they say about assuming. But it's all you have right now.

So with that thought you make your way down the stairs and out the door.

[||]****

Once you cross the doorstep you can no longer hold in the building fear and start running.

Your feet pound across the grass and it's not even till this moment you realize your shoes are missing. But that's the least of your worries as you make your way across the lawn. There's rusted old tractor parts scattered across the yard, and a few chickens are wandering about. 

Of course that's what leads to your downfall.

The motherfucking chickens.

As your rush past them they scatter and start squawking wildly as you run. You get maybe ten feet past them when you hear his angry roar, and that's when you start screaming.

Despite the blind terror now practically squeezing your heart out of your chest you turn your head towards the sound and look. Off to the right of the house sits a barn and that's where he comes racing out of, he's holding something in his hand as he starts barreling towards you and you snap your head forward and force your legs to move faster. You've already outran him once and you can do it again.

He starts yelling out something, and you can't tell if it's because of the mask or if he just can't talk right but it does it's job in scaring the shit out of you.

"FUCK OFF!" You shriek back and you miss your footing but manage to catch yourself before you fall. It sends another round of panic through you and you're almost at the end of the driveway when you chance another look back.

He's gained on you by maybe ten feet, placing him maybe twenty feet behind you, but that's not what scares you.

It's seeing what you now realize is a knife, soaring in the air towards you, and that's all the notice you get before it slices cleanly through your thigh, and you take a hard tumble to the ground.

"FUCKING SHIT!" You cry as you hit the ground hard, and slam your hands to your left leg as the blood instantly starts pouring out. Through your cries you hear his thundering footsteps grow closer and the adrenaline helps you stand and wobble forward. You only get a few steps in before you're tackled to the ground and all air is shoved out of your body. You're on your stomach, arms trapped by his meaty thighs as his hands roughly paw at your shoulders and you let out a shrill scream. Above you he lets out his own garbled shriek and stands, yanking you up, and again tossing you over his shoulder.

The adrenaline is slowly leaving you and between it and the deep cut in your thigh you feel your energy quickly leaving your body, along with any struggle you have left for the time being. He's jogging towards the barn, and incoherently talking to you. It only adds to your frustration and fear and you beat your hands against his back, screaming in rage when he doesn't seem to so much as flinch.

The two of you reach the barn and with the arm not holding you to him he reaches forward and rakes everything off a work table with it, before throwing you onto it's surface. Instinctively you cry out again, and curl in on yourself, your hands reaching to your thigh and applying pressure, doing what you can to stop the bleeding. You clench your eyes shut and try your best to block out the pain. You hear him wander off somewhere, and return momentarily as he roughly shoves your hands off the wound and a wet rag quickly replaces them. 

You open your eyes and look up at him, finding him already staring at you, and judging by the way his eyes crinkle up, you think he's smiling at you. 

In the last 48 hours you'd been sliced, hit, knocked out, lost all your friends, and more scared than you'd ever been in your entire life. And here's this man, the cause of all this, smiling at you?! You find yourself speaking before you can stop yourself. 

"What?! What's your fucking problem? What do you want?!" You bark up at him and bare your teeth, as anger takes place of your fear.

The man stills at your voice, and your only reply is him reaching forward with the hand not on your wound, and comfortingly rubbing your head. For a second you don't know what to do, his hand is rough, likely from years of manual labor, but you can't deny you like it as he gently massages your head. 

You decide that you can as in an instead his grip tightens on you and he slams your head into the table top, effectively knocking you out once again.


End file.
